Paradis Interdit
by Sora Malfoy
Summary: Todos se odiavam, mas graças a uma poção, fazem de Hogwarts uma clinica psiquiatra. Atendimento 24h. H/G,R/Hr,D/B,B/P
1. Trailler

_**Trailler**_

_Era uma vez..._

-Se começou com era uma vez é furada! Pode aposta, Blaise!!

-Deixa a Pansy em paz, Draco!

-Está bem, mas... ela anda mais lunática que a Lonny!!!

_8 pessoas normais..._

-I want to hold your haaaaand!! I want to hold your haaaaand! I want to hold your haaand! I want to hold your hand!

-Não gosto dessa!! Eu prefiro... This is Mambo number 5!!

-ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR FIVE!! everybody's outside...

_Ta bom, esqueçam!_

-Finalmente, entendeu o que eu disse!!

-Sim, estava bem na cara, como dois mais dois é cinco!!  
-Quatro!

-Que seja...

_Onde tem fumaça, tem..._

-Essa poção não ta fazendo muita fumaça, não?

-Cala a boca, Bonnie, é assim mesmo... mas se você quiser parar, tudo bem, além do mais, você não quer conquistar o Theo, não é mesmo?

-Pansy...

-Não, eu não estou te ameaçando! Então nem venha dizer que...

-Pansy!!

-Quer parar de me interromper, demônio?

-Eu ouvi passos!!

_Confusão!_

-AHHH QUE NOJOO!!! O coelho e a sangue-ruim se procriando!! Traumatizei!!

-Vá se catar Parkson e Wamburg!!

-Vai se procriar com o coelhão e ter coelinhos, vai!!

-Bonnie...isso foi... NOJENTO!!

_MUITA confusão!!_

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui??

-Detenção. E vocês? Ainda mais com a Parkson e com a Wamburg...

-Eles estavam se procriando, Draquinho!!

_E probleminhas a parte..._

-Porque agente ta na enfermaria? Hein??

-Vocês foram encontrados na floresta proibida a uma semana atrás, inconscientes.

-Tem certeza que agente não estava dormindo?

_**Paradis Iterdit...**_

-Eu vou... explodir a aula de poções!!!

-Ahh, legal... Eu vou comer chocolate enquanto você se entende com o Prof. Corrins


	2. Sétimo ano? De novo não!

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Sétimo ano? de novo não!**_

O dia estava muito agradável, com uma leve brisa e um belo sol que invadia os quartos da Mansão Wamburg. Esse parecia um dia calmo, mas quando se tem Bonnie no lugar, nada fica calmo!

Hoje era a volta as aulas, lógico que qualquer aluno normal, já havia feito suas malas e deveria estar tomando café da manhã a essa hora. Ainda bem que disse normal, pois Bonnie Wamburg definitivamente não estava nem perto de ser normal.

A castanha tinha meia hora para arrumar as malas, tomar café e ir para a estação. As malas já estavam parcialmente feitas, tinham 3 garrafas de Wisky, 2 de Vodka pura e 5 garrafas pequenas de cerveja amanteigada além das milhares de roupas de todos os tipos, tamanhos, marcas e cores. Nas malas tinha tudo, menos o material escolar. Mas quem se importa quando se está comendo chocolate enquanto bebe um refrigerante trouxa? E ainda está procurando uma roupa para vestir.

- Senhorita Wamburg, Mischa veio perguntar se a senhorita está pronta. – Se pronunciou uma pequena elfa vestida com uma toalha de mesa velha e rasgada entrando no quarto.

- Mischa, procura aquela minha calça preta, a minha preferida, sabe? – A castanha perguntou enquanto quebrava um pedaço do chocolate, no entanto, a elfa apenas assentiu com os grandes olhos parecendo duas bolas de tênis brilhando. – E a minha blusa vermelha, regata. E o meu colar de dragão e umas botas preta qualquer. E anda logo antes que eu lhe de uma meia de presente. – A elfa correu em direção a uma montanha de roupas enquanto Bonnie largou o chocolate e o refrigerante trouxa sobre a cama e saiu correndo para o banheiro.

Finalmente, depois de gastar todo o seu tempo se arrumando, resolveu descer, ainda se lembrava como sua avó berrava quando ela se atrasava, no caso, sempre! A pressa era tanta que Bonnie apenas carregou a mala até a frente da escada e jogou-a de lá, escorregando rapidamente pelo corrimão.

-Bonnie Wamburg se apresentando...pronta, com a mala e alimentada!! – Charlotte Wamburg, uma senhora no auge de seus 80 anos ficou fitando a neta. Na opinião da anciã, parecia uma garota de rua, uma trouxa, estava com uma bota negra com strass, extremamente alta, a calça também negra, muito folgada e de cós baixo, sem falar na blusa regata vermelha, que deixava parcialmente o colo da garota a mostra, o que compensava era a maquiagem, digna de uma nobre, o lápis ressaltava a beleza dos belos olhos verde-acinzentado, os lábios carnudos coberto por uma fina camada de gloss transparente, já o cabelo, o de uma mera plebéia, soltos moldando o rosto fino e delicado da castanha.

- Você só está parecendo uma mera plebéia tentando ser uma nobre. – Disse a velha com um sotaque carregado, com um olhar severo.

-Adeus vovó. – Bonnie saiu e bateu a porta do Hall de entrada com força, mas voltou com uma expressão de raiva maior ainda no rosto, pegou a mala e bateu a porta novamente. – Eu tenho que ir para a estação, suas mulas! – Berrou a garota do lado de fora. Charlotte apenas sorriu, olhou para o mordomo fazendo sinal que era para levar sua neta para a estação.

Bernard Peet, o mordomo, era um belo homem de 40 anos, olhos castanhos e cabelos negros, era muito simpático e adorava Bonnie e Charlotte, seu pai, Willian Peet trabalhou para Charlotte a muitos anos, e quando morreu, Bernard ficou na casa da velha, desde então trabalhava paraela, foi ele quem ajudou a cuidar de Bonnie, ele era "o pai que eu nunca tive." Como dizia a garota.

-Draco Thomas Black Malfoy! Tire esse maldito capuz...IMEDIATAMENTE!! – Berrou Narcisa.

-Realmente, Draco!! Pelo amor de Salazar!! Repetir de ano não é tão ruim assim!! É até normal, sabia?? Por exemplo a Chang...- Ia dizendo Blaise

-Não fale na sua ex-namoradinha galinha, Ok? – Disse Pansy ameaçadoramente enquanto passava a mão sobre o ventre. – Draco...

-Que é? – Se pronunciou o loiro ainda irritado e de mal-humor.

-EU TE ODEIO SEU IMBECIL!! SE EU FICAR COM UMA CICATRIZ NESSA BARRIGUINHA PERFEITA, VOCÊ ESTÁ FERRADO!! MUUUITO FERRADO!! – Berrou a morena chamando a atenção dos demais presentes na plataforma 9 ½ , inclusive de um bando de cabeças ruivas.

Cabeças ruivas, sardas, uma loira, uma castanha e um moreno, Weasleys, Fleur, Granger e Potter. Mas o que Harry Potter, Herminone Granger e Ron Weasley estariam fazendo na estação?

-Eu não acredito que vou estudar na mesma classe que a Gina. Isso é...frustrante!! – Disse um ruivo, alto, musculoso, gostoso entre outros adjetivos MA-RA-VI-LHO-SOS (N/A: Lucy, gêmula do meu coração... eu falei isso tudo no bom sentido , claro! O Rup é seu n.n É só dela viram?Ò.o).

-Ron, você ao menos sabe o significado dessa palavra? – Perguntou a ruiva menor.

-Gina, Ron, parem agora! Vocês já acabaram com a minha paciência em menos de meia hora!! – Gui era o mais velho e...o mais estranho. Tinha um cabelo abaixo dos ombros, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, meio ondulado e usava um pequeno brinco na orelha direita.

-Ok, Gui, mas... eu sei muito bem o que significa. A palavra frustração deriva do...

-EU TE ODEIO SEU IMBECIL!! SE EU FICAR COM UMA CICATRIZ NESSA BARRIGUINHA PERFEITA, VOCÊ ESTÁ FERRADO!! MUUUITO FERRADO!! – Uma morena começou a berrar chamando a atenção de todos na plataforma.

-Ain, eu não acredito que eles estão aqui! – Disse Hermione enquanto dava tapinhas no braço de Ron.

-Mi...Você está deixando o meu braço dormente... – Disse o ruivo se aproveitando da namorada, que arregalou os olhos e parou imediatamente e começou a estalar os dedos.

-Querrido Arry... acho que jáá botarram nos jorrnaiss sobrre você! – Disse Fleur rindo junto com Gina e Gui. Fazendo os outros três arregalarem os olhos.

-TUDO MENOS ISSO!! – Berrou Harry enquanto andava de um lado para o outro com a cabeça baixa tentando se acalmar, mas acabou por derrubar uma garota.

-Adeus Bernard!! Não se esqueça de mandar a encomenda que pedi!! E muito cuidado!! Você sabe como eu AMO rum do caribe! – Bonnie deu um beijo na bochecha do mordomo, verificou se nenhum trouxa estava olhando e atravessou a pilastra, foi andando calmamente. A estação já estava parcialmente cheia, nada do que já não estivesse acostumada, afinal, 7 anos não era pouco.

A castanha foi andando mais rápido, já que o trem já estava se preparando para partir. Mas alguém berrou algo que ela não entendeu, já que já estava jogada no chão com a mala totalmente molhada, escorrendo um liquido amarronzado sobre ela.

-AHH OLHA POR ONDE ANDA SEU FILHO DA MÃE, CEGO! – Berrou tentando tirar a mala de cima, ainda sem perceber quem a tinha derrubado.

-Olha.. foi sem querer ta bom? Você se machucou? – Dizia Harry rapidamente enquanto admirava o colo da garota.

-Não!! Só não estou sentindo a minha bunda!! – Desistindo de levantar, a garota abriu a mala, pegou a ultima garrafa de wisky que tinha sobrado e começou a beber.

-BOO!! Amor de minha vida!! – Disse Blaise enquanto estendia a mão para a garota se levantar. Ela aceitou a ajuda. – O que aconteceu?? Esse feioso ta te maltratando?? É priminha?? – Dizia o moreno encarando fixamente a garrafa.

-Eu não tenho 5 anos...- Bonnie entrou no trem, deixando a mala, Blaise e um bando de gente lá fora.

-Bem, de agora em diante teremos novos professores, e novas matérias, já que teremos que ter o ensino bruxo e o ensino trouxa. –Snape.(N/A: Ele continua Ò.o)– Lionel Corrins, de poções. –Moreno, alto, negros.- Matérias touxas... Mayara Washing, de Química - Uma senhora de 60 anos, cabelos cinzas, olhos castanho. – Louise Philipes, de Ed. Física. –Uma mulher de 20 anos, morena com mechas rosa, alta, olhos verdes. – Jhon McCloud, Física. – Moreno, alto, olhos verdes – Melissa Jones, Matemática. –Cabelos e olhos negros.– E um novo inspetor, Terry Lee. – Loiro, alto, olhos azul-escuro, musculoso.

-Professor Snape! Me lembrei qual era a novidade!! Lembra aquela minha amiga? Pois é...ela ta caidinha por você!! E ai? Ta afim de conhecer ela? – Perguntou Louise enquanto arredava a cadeira da mesa e colocava os pés sobre a mesa.

-1° Tire suas patas de cima da mesa, é falta de educação. 2° Isso é uma escola, não uma agência de namoros. 3° e não menos importante...Eu não quero conhecer ninguém, será que você não percebe que eu tenho mais o que fazer? – Explodiu Snape carrancudo.

--

**Aula de Poções – Lionel Corrins**

-Olá! Eu sou o novo professor de vocês, Lionel Corrins. – Ele escreveu na louça. – Perguntas? – Várias alunas levantaram a mão com os olhos brilhando.

-Solteiro? – Perguntaram juntas, assustando o novato, que apenas se sentou sobre a mesa e começou a falar.

-Lionel Corrins, 30 anos, Inglês, casado com Anne Bronw, tem um casal de gêmeos, Beatriz e Richard. Mais perguntas? – Disse ele, mas as únicas que tinham dúvidas, já estavam deprimidas com a noticia. – Ótimo!

**Aula de Transfiguração – Minerva McGonagall **

- Bem, como temos um aluno novo este ano, eu gostaria de apresentá-lo a vocês. Theodore Nott. – Todos ficaram fitando o garoto, ele era alto, forte, cabelos castanho-claro...enquanto ele dormia em cima do livro de transfiguração.

**Aula de Matemática – Melissa Jones**

-Bem.. vejamos o que vocês sabem... – Começou a professora. – Você! – Ela apontou para Ron. – 8 vezes 8?  
-64. – Disse o ruivo com voz de tédio.

-121 dividido por 11? – Perguntou enquanto apontava para Draco.

-11.

-Raiz quadrada de 81? – Ela apontou para Pansy.

-O que é raiz quadrada? – Perguntaram todos.

-Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava. – Disse ela enquanto se sentava.

**Aula de Educação Física – Louise Philipes**

-Vamos lá, aproveitando que é a última aula de vocês... 15 flexões, 6 seções de 30 abdominais e meia hora correndo em volta do lago. O aluno que terminar todos os exercícios primeiro ganha 50 pontos para a sua casa, não precisa fazer 1 aula e ainda ganha essa poção da sorte. – Disse a morena enquanto sacudia um frasquinho dourado nas mãos. – Todos, em posições... comecem quando eu apitar. (N/A: Ela obrigou a todos usarem roupinha do exercito xD)

_N/A: Olá!! Bem... cá estou, incomodando vocês de novo com uma nova fic! Não prometo que vai ser sempre atualizada, até mesmo porque não costumo prometer o que acho que não vou cumprir xD _

_Participem da campanha: __**Faça uma autora feliz, mande review !!**_

_Bjoos_


End file.
